The proposed research will investigate the extent to which young children and adults are able to recognize moving people. Three-and-a-half year olds, six-year olds, and adults will be tested for their recognition with a paired comparison technique, in which Subjects indicate whether two successive videotaped presentations involve the same person or not. The research provides comparisons between recognition of moving and stationary people, and evaluates the extent to which recognition performance at different ages is affected by the type and location of movement displayed by the target person.